Laparoscopic surgery is one type of minimally invasive surgery in which a surgeon uses numerous trocar ports to access and visualize the tissue site of interest within the abdominal cavity of a fully anesthetized patient. The benefits of laparoscopic surgery, as compared to open incisional, abdominal surgery, include less pain, shorter recovery time, less scarring, and lower cost. Another way to access the abdominal cavity, however, is via natural openings (mouth, anus, vagina, urethra) of the body and through the peritoneal lining of the abdominal cavity. Obviously, the size and shape of instruments that may be passed through a bodily lumen in order to perform a medical procedure in the abdominal cavity are greatly restricted due to the anatomical properties of the lumen.
General surgeons, gastroenterologists, and other medical specialists routinely use flexible endoscopes for intraluminal (within the lumen of the alimentary canal) examination and treatment of the upper gastrointestinal (GI) tract, via the mouth, and the lower GI tract, via the anus. In these procedures, the physician pushes the flexible endoscope into the lumen, periodically pausing to articulate the distal end of the endoscope using external control Knobs, to redirect the distal tip of the endoscope. In this way, the physician may navigate the crooked passageway of the upper GI past the pharynx, through the esophagus and gastro esophageal junction, and into the stomach. The physician must take great care not to injure the delicate mucosal lining of the lumen, which generally may stretch open to a diameter in the range of about 15-25 mm, but normally has a non-circular cross sectional configuration when relaxed.
During such translumenal procedures, a puncture must be formed in the stomach wall or in the gastrointestinal tract to access the peritoneal cavity. One device often used to form such a puncture is a needle knife which is inserted through the working channel of the endoscope, and which utilizes energy to penetrate through the tissue. A guidewire is then feed through the endoscope and is passed through the puncture in the stomach wall and into the peritoneal cavity. The needle knife is removed, leaving the guidewire as a placeholder. A balloon catheter is then passed over the guidewire and through the working channel of the endoscope to position the balloon within the opening in the stomach wall. The balloon can then be inflated to increase the size of the opening, thereby enabling the endoscope to push against the rear of the balloon and to be feed through the opening and into the peritoneal cavity. Once the endoscope is positioned within the peritoneal cavity, numerous procedures can be performed through the working channel of the endoscope.
While the current methods and devices used to penetrate tissue are effective, one drawback is the risk of damaging adjacent organs and tissue. Due to the low amount of energy and force of penetration needed to pass through tissue, there is the risk of penetrating adjacent tissue that is intended to be left unharmed during the procedure. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved tissue penetrating devices that include a safety feature to protect adjacent tissue. There also remains a need for a simplified procedure that requires less steps to form a puncture in tissue.